plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alternate Universe
Made by: FlamingoPhoenixFeathers WIP Characters *Milesprower2 and Tailsenergy3 *Princess Kitty and Prince Puppy *FlamingoPhoenixFeathers and Hawk Eagle Feathers *The Magic Star and The Mystic Moon *MasterNinja123/Lilgrei and LordPirate456/Bigwite *Reapeageddon and AshurCrashur *Pepsicola45 and Coca-cola54 *CoffeeCupProductions and SodaMugAnimations *Guppie the Third and Shark the Fifth *Orbacal and Lacabro *TheCuteDolphin and Adolphin *Uglyfish63 and PrettyCatte36 *CattailsWelove and WolffiosTheylike *Partylover626 and Festiveliker262 *BLACKOUT and WHITEIN *TheMostAwesomer and TheMoreEpic *A Plant and A Zombie *Jeremy... and Candace... *WinterMagnet and SummerMetal *Wintermelon43 and Wintermelon34 *Zomplant Jelo and Deadplant Jelly *T050189 and U161291 *Dr. Edgar Zomboss and Dr. Elizabeth Zomboss *Crazy Dave and Wicked Bob *The plants and zombies *A few PvZCC plants The Story Chapter 1: A Normal Day A normal day was normal, like this day, but it turned out it wasn't. It all started in the local neighbourhood, where lawn battles were frequent. Plants had faces, zombies were real, and one was hellbent on ruling the world with it. There was only a small fraction of living things, which were all living in the same neighbourhood, or the Piveezie Village. "Hey, heads up!" said a two-tailed fox, who was running a Gloom-shroom strategy. "Coffee Bean, wake her up!" the fox said, throwing a Coffee Bean at a nearby Fume-shroom. "Those zombies don't stand a chance." a female voice chimed in, who was Princess Kitty. "Garlics and Gloom-shrooms are a good combination, indeed." said the jolly fox, otherwise known as Milesprower2, or just Miles. The zombies were as stupid as can be. They limped towards the garlic, and they diverted lanes. The Gloom-shrooms knocked them out easily. "You can never get me!" said a voice coming from the neighbouring lawn. "Magnifying Grasses, FIRE!" the zombies were easily beaten up by the glaring light coming from the strange plants. That person, or rather animal, was FlamingoPhoenixFeathers. On the house on the other side, lived two ninjas. One clad in white, and the other black. They were Orbacal and MasterNinja123, spamming Snapdragons and Cob Cannons everywhere. Lawn battles were rampant and normal, and were able to get controlled, so it wasn't a nuisance. The neighbourhood had a lot of people, suprisingly. 21 of them, in fact. It was a peaceful town, no disturbances, other than zombies. It was all fine. Meanwhile, in the middle of the town, a ripple appeared. A bystander, named Partylover had noticed this and decided to investigate. The ripple had a strange vibe, wierd, but somehow intruiging. It got bigger, and the feeling got stronger as it did. He panicked, and ran to the nearest house, which was where BLACKOUT lived. "BLACKOUT! We need to warn the others." the duo went to the telephone and operated their cellphones, to tell the whole neighbourhood about this strange event. Unfortunately, they vanished in a flash just when they started dialing, and the portal-like ripple shrunk until it was non-existant. Some other people around the neighbourhood also disappeared along with Partylover and BLACKOUT. For the people that vanished, everything went black, and then everything was swirling, as if it never would end. After what seemed to be a while, a bright white light engulfed them all, and they were placed onto a different world. A world, that seemed like the normal place they lived in, but was an entirely different world. This story tells of how PvZCC Wiki was created. Chapter 2, Partylover: The Other World I woke up. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and felt the ground. It was soft. Like... grass. I looked up, pondering what happened, and remembered the ripple. "Oh god, right...." I stood up, legs trembling as if they were made out of jelly. I was alone, nothing else. Or so I thought. I looked at the nearby ground, and BLACKOUT was sleeping on the soft grass. I also spotted The Magic Star and WinterMagnet. I then wondered: "What is this place, and why me?" I had no idea what was going on, and I wanted to find out. WinterMagnet suddenly twitched his leaves, and opened his eyes. He had woken up from his slumber. "Good morning...." he mumbled. He was as tired as me. He then jumped up and stretched his body. "Ugh... h-" he then widened his eyes in astonishment. "Woah. How did-" "We get here? Trust me, I have no clue either." I decided to look around the grassland. A nearby town was nested down in the distance. I observed the small settlement. No one was out, but zombies still lingered around. "Oh, great. The next thing we needed were zombies." I grumbled. "Where?" WinterMagnet came over to where I was. I pointed to the infested area. "It's not too much. I can handle them." I looked at him, and frowned. "Remember, you're worn out, and we're not even sure how much zombies are there. Not just one plant can handle a large horde." I was worried. How are we to get back to our home? Why are we here? What is this place? I had too many questions to think. I missed the village already. I lay down and looked at the sky. The clouds were pleasant. The weather was fine. The sun was shining. Despite the peacefulness, I knew I didn't want to be here, and I wanted to get back. But, I didn't know how. I put a lot of thought into this. The next thing I and WinterMagnet knew, BLACKOUT and The Magic Star woke up. "What happened?" BLACKOUT asked. I stood and remembered the ripple again. "Oh yeah. Guys, I'll tell you the whole story of what I think caused our appearance in this strange land." Chapter 3, Partylover: Planning For a Travel "So wait, you're saying that a measly ripple did it?" The Magic Star asked in confusion. "That's my theory, at the least." The The Magic Star and BLACKOUT exchanged looks. We all agreed to sneak into the zombie-infested village and take out the zombies one by one, or three by three. Chapter 4, WinterMagnet: The Strange Town Category:Fanfics